The Cursed Beil of Laus
by Golden Emblem
Summary: Maybe it would have been best not to steal. Now, the price must be paid...
1. Matthew's POV: Number 1

Me: I want to start quickly, so I don't own-  
  
Nino: Can I do the disclaimer?  
  
Me: (stunned) You want to do the disclaimer?  
  
Nino: Yes!  
  
Hector: That's a surprise...  
  
Me: (hits Hector on the back of the head) Continuing on...  
  
Nino: Golden Emblem doesn't own Fire Emblem. And no flames allowed!  
  
Hector: This is my part. (coughs) (gives everyone dagger-like glare) You have been warned. (grips Wolf Beil tightly)  
  
Me: Hector, I thought you would hate the Wolf Beil after you read the story!  
  
Hector: I didn't read it. I like reading them as you post.  
  
Me: (whispers main part to Hector)  
  
Hector: Ah! (throws Wolf Beil in lake)  
  
Me: This story isn't real, though.  
  
Hector: (crying) My axe....  
  
Me: Don't worry. You will get it back.  
  
Hector: How?  
  
Me: (kicks Hector into lake)  
  
####beginning or ending of story#  
--------different area/location-  
change in POV  
(thoughts)  
  
####  
  
Matthew's POV  
  
"Wow," Mark, our tactician, exclaimed in stunned amazement, "This castle is beautiful. Too bad the people inside were not as beautiful, right?" Erik, the now captured prince of Laus, snorted at this comment. I laughed as Hector cuffed him on the side of the head.  
  
"Mark, would you like me to search the castle for any goods?" I asked, "I may be able to scrounge up a few weapons." Mark shrugged while Erik tried to escape his bindings... again.  
  
"You will not find anything!" he yelled, "My father would be wise enough to make sure the likes of you couldn't find it!" Hector guffawed.  
  
"Well, if he was as smart as you, then Matthew should be able to find hoards of weapons without even using a lock pick!" Hector laughed, making everyone in the castle laugh. I chuckled at Lord Hector's joking before I ran off to another part of the castle. Mark was right. Wonderful paintings covered the walls of the castle, and the architecture was almost perfect in its design. Two doors were on each side of the hallway now. I entered the first one carefully, wary of any traps.  
  
The room was undoubtedly the weapons' storage. Many racks lay empty, waiting for the weapons of Laus' soldiers. Only a few iron weapons lay on broken racks, and a small amount coins was on the floor. I took the coins, leaving the weapons behind. I could come back later.  
  
Exiting the first room into the second, I saw that this room belonged to Marquess Laus. Many fine pieces of art, all portraits of the marquess himself, covered the walls. Gold statues surrounded an extremely large bed. Yet something was out of place. Looking to the right side, I saw three weapons lining the walls. Two swords, and an axe that looked strangely like Lord Hector's Wolf Beil. Yet, why would the marquess have two swords? He was a general, a user of lances and axes. Puzzled, I took the weapons and headed out, to run face-to-face into Guy.  
  
"Matthew!" he cried as he faced me, "Lord Eliwood wanted me to find you. We are leaving." I raised an eyebrow. We had only been in the castle for a short time! Why were we leaving now?  
  
"Should I count that as a favour?" I asked as I walked towards the main hall. Guy glared daggers at me, but I wasn't fazed. We finally reached the entrance, where Lord Eliwood was waiting.  
  
"We are going to Caelin," he told me, "Word is that Castle Caelin is under attack!" With that, we set off for Caelin. In all the excitement I forgot to give Mark the weapons. I tried to get his attention, but his was talking with Serra. Finally, she decided to talk to Priscilla, leaving us alone.  
  
"Did you find anything, Matthew?" he asked, knowing my motives, "Or is Marquess Laus more intelligent than we gave him credit for?" "I found some coins in the weapons' storage. And in the marquess' bedroom I found these," I answered as I gave the weapons to him. He studied the weapons closely, looking at the design and structure. He especially looked at the axe. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"Well, I guess we should use them," he said, "Give the axe and one of the swords to Hector and Eliwood. As for the second sword, we can give it to Lady Lyndis." As he finished, an annoyed Serra came back.  
  
"No one wants to talk to me!" she exclaimed as I left silently to see Lords Hector and Eliwood, "They all say I'm annoying, or in Oswin's case, irritating!" Mark chuckled.  
  
"Is it because, perhaps, they speak the truth?" he suggested as Serra screamed a retort that I was far enough not to hear. Eliwood and Hector were at the front of the group, discussing Caelin quietly. At one point Hector grinned while Eliwood gave him a dagger-like glare.  
  
"My lords, I have some weapons from Castle Laus that Mark suggested I give to you," I began, "Would you care to see them?" When Eliwood and Hector both nodded, I pulled the weapons from my satchel. Hector's eyes went immediately to the axe, while Eliwood glanced at one of the swords, a bronze sword with a golden hilt. giving the weapons of their choice to them, I received a nod of thanks. bowing, I returned to Mark, where Serra was walking away flushed red. Mark himself looked as if he had seen the devil.  
  
"Never do what I just did," Mark explained, "You will either get murdered, or your eardrums will never work the same again." Guy and Bartre, who were close by, laughed Mark's comments off.  
  
"Mark, did the axe I showed you look familiar to you?" I asked suddenly, not helping myself, "Didn't it look like the Wolf Beil Lord Hector uses?" Mark bit his lower lip.  
  
"Kind of," he answered, "Don't think long on it, Matthew. It could just be of the same style. Nothing more."  
  
I was still worried. Why would two different axes look nearly the same? Worried, I shook my head and walked over to Serra, hoping that it was just a coincidence.  
  
####  
  
Hector: My Wolf Beil is safe... now. (very wet)  
  
Nino: (laughs)  
  
Me: Well, please read and review!  
  
Hector: No flames, though. (evil look again) You have been-  
Nino: (pushes him in lake) 


	2. Oswin's POV: Number 1

Hector: (looks around) Where's Golden Emblem?  
  
Nino: I don't know. She said she would swing in soon.  
  
Me: (comes in on vine) Watch out! (accidentally kicks Hector into lake)  
  
Nino: (giggles)  
  
Me: (laughs) (forgets to notice tree) (you can fill in the blanks)  
  
Hector: (laughs)  
  
Me: Oh, how witty, placing a tree on the edge of a lake.  
  
Nino: Can I do the disclaimer again?  
  
Hector: (out of lake) How can you want to do it, Nino?  
  
Nino: Golden Emblem doesn't own Fire Emblem. If she did, I wouldn't be a level five mage when you get me near to the end of the game.  
  
Me: Yeah. Now for review responses.  
  
Swordsman of Sacae: Hector isn't poor, just very, very unlucky. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
FalcoKnight8202: Wow. I'm glad you expected a lot from me. The comedic parts are for entertainment.  
  
Hector: Entertainment for who? (very wet)  
  
Me: Stop interrupting.  
  
FalcoKnight8202: Of course I'll continue this! Unless it gets deleted. The rating is really nice. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Nino: Hector, will you do the flamer warning?  
  
Hector: Okay. (coughs) No flames are allowed. (icy glare) You have been warned.  
  
Me: Hector, you know you could be a good actor?  
  
Hector: Really?  
  
Me: Yeah! You could be an excellent villain!  
  
Hector: Grr.....  
  
####beginning or end of chapter#  
--------different area/location-  
change of POV  
(thoughts)  
  
####  
  
Oswin's POV  
  
"Why are the enemies' archers advancing?" Hector asked as we crossed the border into Caelin. Several archers were shooting at something in the sky, including one ballista. A pegasus knight was flying closer and closer to us. Lord Eliwood yelled something to the rider, and she answered back. Suddenly, an arrow passed by her, causing her to fall with her pegasus. Lord Hector, right under the rider, was felled by the rider and her pegasus, landing right after each other. He yelled a curse word in anger and pain, pushing the rider and pegasus off of him.  
  
"Are you injured, Lord Hector?" I asked, pushing to the front, "Would you like me to get Serra or Priscilla?" He glared at me.  
  
"I think the only thing that the rider injured was my pride," he muttered. Even though he was being sarcastic, I had to laugh slightly.  
  
"Can we start the battle?" Mark asked, "Oswin, please move as far as you can south." I followed Mark's instructions, moving to a spot a few paces away. He started to order other units on our group, including the pegasus knight, Florina. Lady Lyndis and her troop moved as well, moving closer to the second village. Finally, the opponents attacked. Two mercenaries near Lady Lyndis' group attacked her, along with one of her cavaliers. They both easily counterattacked, killing them.  
  
"Oswin! Watch out!" Mark called, noting two more mercenaries close to me. One attacked, not damaging my thick armour. When I counterattacked, he dodged. I cursed under my breath.  
  
The other mercenary, however, headed for Lord Hector, who was close by. He was hit, though the damage was little. When he counterattacked, I noticed he was using the weapon Matthew had found in Castle Laus. I didn't approve of stealing an enemies' weapon. It would always come back to haunt you. Lord Hector pounced on the mercenary, striking him in the heart. He was felled. Mark turned pale. He sometimes fainted at the sight of blood. Sure enough, he wavered, a sign he could possibly faint. Priscilla, who was close by, gave him a drink of water. He nodded his thanks and mouthed something to her. She frowned, yet a smile was underneath it.  
  
As I looked to Lord Hector, he smiled, axe by his side. His hair shined in the sun, silver flecks appearing in some parts of his hair. That wasn't right. I shook my head, blinked, and looked again. It was still there. Odd. He gave me a look of confusion.  
  
"Is something wrong, Oswin?" he called from his spot. I shook my head. He shrugged and turned to a mage close-by. Mark gave the word and he was off, already in the air by the time I started to watch. He slammed down, striking the mage and almost cutting him in half. Mark turned around and threw up, almost hitting an angered Serra behind him.  
  
"Watch where you're aiming, Mark!" she screamed at him, "You nearly ruined my dress! Ugh!" More than half of the group snickered, including Mark, Priscilla, and myself. Serra screamed, surprising some of our opponents, including the mercenary that had attacked me. I took the opportunity to strike him down with my iron lance, killing him with an attack to the head.  
  
"Eliwood!" Mark called, "Attack the cavalier to your right!" Lord Eliwood looked to his left before realizing that the cavalier was on the other side. He attacked, using the weapon Matthew had found for him, like Lord Hector had. He preformed a critical move, automatically killing the cavalier. Lowen, now at my side, pointed Lord Eliwood out to me.  
  
"Doesn't it look strange?" he asked. I raised my eyebrow from beneath my helmet, and, taking it off, turned to him.  
  
"What looks peculiar, Lowen?" I asked, "Who are you talking about?" I thought I had an idea. He noticed Lord Hector's change in appearance, as well.  
  
"Lord Eliwood, Sir Oswin," he answered, using my proper title, "His hair. It glows like the sun. Golden. I wonder why he would change his hair colour in battle, though." With this, he was off, to help one of Lady Lyndis' cavaliers' fight off a rather large mercenary. I looked to Lord Eliwood, as well. What he had said was true. What was happening? Did it have something to do with the weapons?  
  
About ten minutes after Lowen talked to me, we were both standing in front of the Caelin castle, with Lady Lyndis and her troop, Kent, Sain, and Wil. A knight blocked the entrance, his name now known. Bouker. Lords Hector and Eliwood had been using their weapons more and more during the battle, and the flecks were more and more visible.  
  
"Hector!" Mark yelled, looking away from him, "Attack Bouker!" Bouker said something illegible, and Lord Hector answered him with some words I could not hear. Lord Hector attacked, but missed, jumping back to his spot. Bouker attacked with his javelin, stabbing Lord Hector on the shoulder. He cursed in pain and fury, but waited for his next turn. Priscilla motioned her horse to move forward, but Mark stopped her.  
  
"No, Priscilla," he whispered, "He would attack you, and probably kill you. I will have Hector retreat the next turn so you can heal him." I bit my lip in anger and impatience. If Bouker's attack landed.... Lord Hector would be killed. I said a silent prayer to St.Elimine, hoping Lord Hector would be spared today.  
  
She must have heard my prayer, for Bouker's second attack missed, hitting only the air. Lord Hector swung his axe on his shoulder, noting a critical. Sure enough, the attack hit, the sound of metal hitting metal and flesh resounding through the air. Looking to Lord Eliwood and Mark, I saw that they had been watching, and Mark had thrown up on the closest person.... which happened to be Serra.  
  
"You idiot!" she screamed, "This is my best dress! You've ruined it!" With this, she slapped Mark on the back of the head. He put a hand to his head while Lord Eliwood helped him up.  
  
"Note to self," he began, "Never, ever, watch Hector kill anyone. Again." Lord Hector, who had watched this unfortunate scene, walked forward to talk to Lord Eliwood, but stopped. He closed his eyes and fainted to the ground.  
  
"Priscilla!" I yelled, "Serra! Help Lord Hector!" I rushed to his side, Priscilla and Serra following. His face was an ashen grey, and his breathing was shallow. Lady Lyndis and Lord Eliwood rushed to his side. Matthew, I just noticed, was watching from a distance away.  
  
Did he know something, I wondered. If he did, and he was hiding it, I would personally get it out of him any way I could. It was getting far too serious to be keeping secrets now.  
  
####  
  
Hector: Is that it?  
  
Me: Yes.  
  
Hector: Add more!  
  
Me: No!  
  
Hector: Yes!  
  
Me: No!  
  
Hector: Yes!  
  
Me: No!  
  
Nino: This will go on for a long time. Please read and review! 


	3. Matthew's POV: Number 2

Hector: (far away from lake) I won't go in. I won't go in. I won't go-  
  
Me: (pushes him into lake)  
  
Hector: .......  
  
Me: You are acting like Jaffar.  
  
Hector: (starts cursing)  
  
Nino: (walks in)  
  
Me: (pushes Hector under water)  
  
Nino: What?  
  
Me: Nothing!  
  
Nino: Oh. I just wanted to say, you don't own Fire Emblem. (leaves)  
  
Me: (brings Hector up)  
  
Hector: Are you trying to kill me?  
  
Me: No. My story can suffice.  
  
Hector: (gulp)  
  
Me: Don't worry! I won't kill you!  
  
Hector: Really?  
  
Me: No. Torture is much better.  
  
Hector: O.o  
  
Me: Just kidding! (puts song forty-six of the Fire Emblem sound room on)  
  
Sain: (walks in) (break dances) (leaves)  
  
Me: .... That was odd.  
  
Hector: .... No kidding.  
  
Jaffar: .... Stop acting like me. And do the review responses.  
Swordsman of Sacae: Thank you. I'm glad you gave me that mark for those reasons. I will keep on trying to improve. I added a little bit of humour in the story. LOL.  
  
Damsilica: Thank you. I'm glad you look forward to it. I can't wait for the next chapter of yours, either.  
  
FalcoKnight8202: Thanks. That's the part that worries me. I shall.  
  
####beginning or ending of chapter#  
--------different area/location-  
change in POV  
(thoughts)  
  
####  
  
Matthew's POV  
  
(Young master,) I thought to myself as Serra and Priscilla set to work healing Lord Hector, (Please be well soon.) Oswin, who had been watching this happen close by, beckoned me over. Even though both Serra and Priscilla healed him, Hector did not wake. What if he was...? What if he was dead? I could not imagine it. He was a strong person, in both body and heart. He could not die today.  
  
"Matthew, do you have any idea what could have caused this?" Oswin asked, combing a hand through his deep brown hair, "It seems like you know something. Does this happen to have anything to do with the weapons, perhaps?" When he spoke of weapons, he meant the axe and swords I had taken from Castle Laus. I knew he disliked my stealing, but Oswin spoke the truth. It probably had something to do with the weapons.  
  
"No, I don't," I answered, hiding my true feelings, "What? Do you think because I stole them, it curses them?" He sensed my anger, and turned directly to me. His eyes showed mixed emotions. Fear? Anger? Disappointment? Sadness? I could not choose one to describe it.  
  
"No, Matthew," he replied, "I just.... I'm worried." He paused for a moment before continuing on, "Did you see Lord Hector fighting today?" I rolled my eyes. This was a life-or-death situation, and he was talking about the battle? Imbecile.  
  
"Yes, I did," I answered harshly, "Nothing to be surprised of. He defeated a few opponents, including the knight stationed at the gate." Oswin sighed. What could he be talking about?  
  
"No, Matthew," he whispered, hushed so only we could hear it, "It was odd. Silver flecks started to appear in his hair for no reason. It was the same for Eliwood, except his were gold. They also grew in number as they used them more." I had to laugh. Oswin was getting more gullible by age.  
  
"Paint, my friend," I laughed, "Paint wears off from the weapons. The Laus weapon maker used low grade paint that comes off easily. It floats in the air and lands in their hair. That's it."  
  
"Do you think the paint could have caused that?" he asked, pointing to Lord Hector. He picked the perfect time to wrench my heart, as Hector gave out a strange moan and lay still. Serra, who had used heal for the third time, nearly whacked him on the head.  
  
"Don't die!" she cried, "I've spent too much time trying to heal you.... you... you idiot!" She started to cry, placing her head on him. Priscilla tried to comfort her, but it didn't work. Eliwood, who had watched this as well, looked down sadly.  
  
(St. Elimine,) I thought to myself suddenly, (Praise be your graces. Don't let Lord Hector die today. He is only eighteen)  
St. Elimine was looking down on us today, as Hector gave of a scream of terror as he looked up and saw who was on him. The effects were spontaneous. Serra yelled at Hector and hit him with her heal staff. Oswin sighed while Mark jumped back in surprise.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, "Why is everyone looking at me like that? What did I do?" I glanced at Oswin. He gave a nod, which signalled he should be told.  
  
"After you defeated Bouker, milord, you fainted," I started, "We thought you had died, until you screamed because Serra was on you. Which was perfectly acceptable. Any man would scream if she was their first sight upon waking up." Serra gave me a look that perfectly resembled the daggers I used.  
  
"We should start to enter Castle Caelin," Mark interrupted, "If we wait too long, Lord Hausen will be gone by the time we get there!" Lady Lyndis bit her lip while we entered the castle. Blood stained the floors, and the bodies of Caelin guards were on either side of the hallway. Lyn looked grim as we got closer and closer to the throne room.  
  
"Lady Lyndis, don't worry about your grandfather," I told her, "He is a strong man. He will be able to survive the pack of dogs called the Laus." When she faced me, she smiled, and I thought all was well.  
  
I was sorely wrong. When we reached the hall that led to the throne room, we were in for a shock. Over twenty Laus soldiers guarded the hallways, and a general stood in front of the throne We would have to seize the throne in order to scare away these animals. Mark looked at his tactician's scroll in puzzlement, then he smiled.  
  
"The key is to use the narrow hallways," he whispered to himself, "Have Matthew and Lowen get the treasure, while everyone else advances. Keep Priscilla in the front. I have a feeling she will be needed for more than healing." I waved to him front my position behind Serra. He nodded.  
  
"Hector!" he called, "Attack the knight in front of you while Kent attacks the myrmidon, and Sain attacks the mercenary. Use lances, you two!" While Sain and Kent attacked the sword-users, I watched Hector attack the knight. His attack was simple, but effective. The knight was down instantly.  
  
"Matthew and Lowen!" Mark called again, "Go up the stairs, and turn right. Lowen, make sure the archer is gone before Matthew advances." Lowen, urging his horse on, galloped up the stairs. A yell of pain as heard, and Lowen yelled back.  
  
"The archer is gone, Mark!" he yelled, "Matthew can come up! Just tell him to be careful of the shaman!" Mark gave me a shrug, and I advanced up the stairs, where I took a spot and waited. Looking back, I glanced casually at Hector. I had to make sure my lord was unharmed, right? He stared me back, our eyes connecting.  
  
They were gold, and animal-like. Unlike his bright blue human looking eyes. I jumped back, moving closer to the locked door.  
  
"Watch out, Matthew!" Lowen called, a but too late. A shaman was upon me, the spell of flux already appearing in his hands. I jumped back, the flux spell coming up from the floor below me like a demon's grip from hell. I counterattacked, swaying slightly before I slashed at the shaman repeatedly, causing his death.  
  
"Matthew, don't do that again!" Mark called from behind Lord Hector, not noticing his eyes.  
  
"Do what?" I asked casually, putting on the airs of someone who didn't almost have a heart attack.  
  
"Move," he replied silently. Everyone laughed, including Hector, his eyes the same as before. What was happening here? I knew only one thing.  
  
I needed to talk with Oswin again.  
  
####  
  
Nino: Please read and review, everyone!  
  
Me: Yes, please!  
  
Hector: (back turned to audience) I'm starting to hate this. 


End file.
